the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiwatari Zukaro
'Approval:' 2/11/14 16 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Hiwatari stand at 5 foot 7. she has blue eyes and short green hair. She's usually very monotone and can be very soft spoken. She also horribly self conscious and quite stupid when drunk Grl1.jpg Grl2.jpg Grl.jpg hi.jpg hiwat.jpg 'Stats' (Total:110) Strength: 18'' Speed: 16 ' '''Chakra Levels: 18 ' Chakra Control: 13 ' '''Endurance: 15 ' '''CP: 130 Banked: ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Poison specialist ' '''Genin 2: Spider Release ' 'Chunin: Summon ' 'Jonin: Genjutsu ' '''S-Rank: earth release (n/a) Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 16 Banked feats: (3 summon points) # Poison Release: Poison Coat - Forming chakra in the user's hand and expels a liquid that coats the surface of anything touched. Lowers endurance stat by 5 (10 cp) # Spider release: Bind - User forms spider webbing in their mouth that they then spit out into a wide web. This web envelops the foe sticking them to a nearby surface. (10 cp) # Poison thread- '''Hiwatari combines their poision to coat the thread the created and used this to bind and damage enemies. lowers strength and speed by 3 (10 cp) # '''Spider Gold - User can use chakra to harden the webbing they make into a substance much like metal and us tis for making weapons. (10 cp) # Poison Release: Smog - Forming chakra in their body the user combines chemicals and exhales a deadly nerve toxin that poisons and slows the movements of anyone that comes into contact. lowers speed by 5 (10 cp) purple # Mibojin- Hiwatari summons a large black widow spider. 9 Spd 12 CC 8 End 9 (20 cp) # 'Spider Sling-' user emits a sticky stream of spider web from their mouth. This will grab onto a nearby opponent, allowing the usr to swing them (10) # '''Mibojin Chomp'-''' Mibojin bites the opponent and releases a venom into the victim's body that slows their movements (-5 to strength for 2 rounds; strength-based hit). (10 cp) # + Stats # Poison release: Poison Arrow - Able to shoot a poison Arrow. If the attack is succesful, the opponent is poisoned. (-8 SPD) cp # Spider bow- 'User uses the hardened webbing to create a bow which can launch arrows made from the same webbing (20 cp) # '''Poison release: Smog-' The User realses a poison smog that lowers opponents strength by 8 (20 cp) green # '''Spider web dettection-'''The user is able to create thin threads using spider release that are hard to be seen by the naked eye. These threads are placed by the user and have a current of chakra that runs through them which connects to the user, allowing the user to detect the presence of people that may be close if they touch the thread. (10cp/ 5cp maintain) # '''Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -5 Spd. (10 cp) # Disorientate - This jutsu affects the opponents senses. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. -5 to Str and End. (20) # Kegawa-''' Hiatari summons a waist high tarantula to attack her enemy 17 Spd 15 CC14 End 14 (40 cp) '''Equipment *'2 - Set of Shuriken' *'3 - Set of Kunai ' *'Summoning scroll' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 48000 * Ryo left: 48000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 104' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/He_was_a_god http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandit_Camp O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_of_Iron O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Tag! O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yamigakure O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_sword 'B-Rank: 10 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Expirement_Notes http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Invitation_to_chunin http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaurs_in_the_trees O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_oni_and_the_sake_hall O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Eijis_super_fun O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Inner_Demons http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Saving_Washu O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_collosal O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_bandit_camp O.S (2 q.p) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Lets_play O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_inn O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Casino_night O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Black_wings O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_in_the_Hedge O.S http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Seishin_Hunters-_Jonin_RU 'C-Rank: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion%27s_Dream_World 0 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_mom O.S 'D-Rank: 34 ' #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1o38bc/tour_or_date_nen_only/ (10/9/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ntjgg/anyone_making_new_friends/ (10/5/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ntuhq/inevitable_riku/ (10/6/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nx2bb/thinking_anyone/ (10/7/2013) #www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1o38bc/tour_or_date_nen_only/ (10/9/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oc1jz/a_new_day_anyone/ (10/12/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1odtlj/emotions_nenshou_only/ (10/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ojoeh/the_truth_sarc_rp_friends_of_nen/ (10/16/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oogd2/moving_day_nen_only (10/18/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1osd05/return_home_hiwatari/ (10/20/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ozql3/getting_food_nen/ (10/23/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p5ly5/the_truth_hiwatari/ (10/24/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1pf4jr/conflict_anyone/ (10/28/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1qefep/aftershock_nen_only/ (11/11/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1qjjya/looking_for_a_pupil_genin_only/ (11/13/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1qhn6w/return_home_hiwatari/ (10/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1r2vz1/the_truth_hiwatari/ (10/20/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sub69/hunting_in_the_river_country_anyone/ (12/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1szil8/catching_up_with_family/ (12/16/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t3nnf/ichiraku_ramen/ (12/17/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t6ocb/party_anyone/ (12/18/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t9pgv/making_lunch_mitsu/ (12/19/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tfp94/a_day_out_hiwa/ (12/21/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tl755/secrets_super_cute_eiji_only/ (12/23/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tncib/the_walk_into_the_village/ (12/24/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tnrho/apologies_and_explanations_hiwa_and_gaaran/ (12/25/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1twfom/when_it_rains_anyone/ (12/28/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tzmsd/making_friends_anyone/ (12/29/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1u4j70/time_again_mitsu/ (11/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1u7bxq/new_year/ (1/2/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ubo82/since_we_have_a_sake_hall_nowadays/ (1/3/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ud4gw/a_walk_through_the_forest_hiwa/ (1/5/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1uo9p9/hiwatari_is_not_happy/ (1/7/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1uokow/i_am_a_beggar_mitsu/ (1/8/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1x5ady/at_home_d_hiwa/ (2/7/2014) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1xe0ed/practice_anyone/ (2/8/2014) '''Raids: 0 Other: 1 ' #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p7xjl/the_past_character_developmentfefoqm/ (10/25/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1r2q5e/meltdown/ 'History and Story hasa.png hk.jpg hh.jpg gr3.jpg Hiwatari Was kept in a lab most of her life being experimented on. She was tortured greatly and doesnt remember much of her life from before being taken into the lab. She has no family that she knows of since she was taken at such a young age. She does however have a girl she sees as a sister named tami. She only sees this girl as such becasue both were part of the same experiment group. Both girls gained green hair due to the experimentation on them. Hiwatari doesnt like people very much and doesnt trust them easily. She usually watches people long before talking to them and even then is quiet and monotone. She has preditory instincts and sometimes attacks first asks questions later. She has a dark side which is known by her blue eyes going to a strange gold. When in this form she often gains a poison coat on her skin. She has learned she has a trigger word that makes her do whatever the director wants. because of this shevanished for a month and lost the few people she had become atttached to. this mixed with the fact she has only intereacted with a spider hermit has made her very emotionally unstable. She has recently begun studying and practicing genjutsu since becoming a jonin and also lives with Mitsu Category:Character Category:Amegakure